Tomorrow
by ChIbIkItSuNe3
Summary: First and second chapters:Rina and Ryou's love life. Third chapter: New students at Domino High School. Will Ryou end up broken-hearted? Will Rina have a crush on Kurama? YGO+YYH crossover. R+R Please!! rating may change.


Chapter One Kitsune: *sighs* this chappie is so sad. oh well! Now Ryou with the disclaimer! Ryou: no. Kitsune: *big sad foxy eyes* pleeeaaasse! Ryou: oh all right. Disclaimer: Kitsune doesn't own YGO. There, I said it. Happy? Kitsune: yup.^.^ Ryou's POV  
  
Everything had worked out perfectly when I proposed to Rina. She had said yes and we were married. Now, I couldn't be happier, or so I thought. "All you care about is your own happiness! Maybe Ishizu was right, we are too young to be married!" "Rina, you know that isn't true! All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy! If you're unhappy here, then I suggest you leave!" "Fine then, I will leave!" This left me stunned. Would she really leave me? I would find out in a minute. "Y-you're r-really l-leaving?" "What do you think? Of course I'm leaving you, you jerk!" How could she do this to me? I was the one who had taken care of her as if she were my own child and now she abandons me?!? I was heartbroken. What did I do wrong? Then I grew angry. "Fine! If you don't love me anymore, then I don't love you!" She just stood there and stared directly into my eyes, then turned and walked away. I stood there for a few moments, thinking of how beautiful her amber eyes were. I guess I never realized how much I loved her and couldn't let her go. I walked into the kitchen, looking for her. There, I saw her sitting on the floor with a knife pointed right at her heart. The horrible truth hit me-she was going to commit suicide out of her own misery and because of being heartbroken when I had told her I didn't love her anymore. "Stop! Please don't do it!" She dropped the knife and looked at me. For the first time, I saw emptiness in the eyes of Rina. "I-I'm so sorry, Rina. I should've never said that to you. It's now that I realize-" I was cut short by Rina's tears. "Ryou." "-that forever was in your eyes the moment I saw you cry." "Ryou, I-I never meant what I had said. I won't leave you. I will never leave you.Ryou. Have you ever loved and lost somebody, wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry? Can't you see? That's the way I feel about you and me, Ryou. Have you ever felt your heart was breaking, looking down the road you should be taking? Well, I should know, cause I loved and lost the day I let you go." "Yes.yes I have loved and lost somebody, wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry." "Don't keep me holding on, come back to where you belong.Ryou.I love you and I will never let you go, never." I realized then that love really does conquer all because at that moment, I ran into Rina's arms and cried harder than I have ever cried in my whole life. "I love you, Rina. I miss you and I want you back, Rina." I whimpered. "I miss you so much, Rina." She just rubbed my back and whispered softly, "Don't you cry, my little one.I love you." "Rina, I really want you to be happy, and after what we've just experienced together, I just want you to love me truly, promise?" "I promise, Ryou." *******************************************okay! Kitsune: Next chappie, Ryou gets Rina a few presents and Ryou and Rina lemon! No flames please! R+R plz! Quickie on word list: Ai=love, aibou=partner/companion, onegai=please, gomen nasai=sorry, ko=child, Yuki=snow, otousan=father, one-chan=sister, onii-chan=brother, hikari=light, aishiteru=I love you, Kuroame=black rain/black candy, kedama=furball, koneko=kitty, akure=demon, kage=shadow, -san/- sama=respected title/dear, chan/kun=beloved/sweetie, darling, hanyou=half- breed, arigatou-thank you, and last but not least cuss words (hey, this is a R-rated fanfic, whadda ya expect!) Kuso=s**t, chikusho=dammit, baka=idiot, and that's about it. Don't flame me 4 my bad language even though I will be using the Japanese word, this is a PG-13-R rated Fanfic, so if you can't see that, I suggest you go to the G rated fanfics, you, bakas! 


End file.
